Esto no es como esperaba
by Kira.Nyx
Summary: Takeru y Yamato deciden intercambiar de casa por un fin de semana, sin embargo las visitas a sus padres no son exactamente como esperaban... (Pequeño Sorato y Takari)
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia va dedicada especialmente para una personita que me pidió un poco más sobre esta familia, y no la culpo, realmente adoro la temática sobre ellos, espero y les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirla. Muchas gracias Melia2.**

 **Advertencia: Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Capítulo I: Tal vez no tan molesto...**

" _Molesto_ ", el sonido de la campanilla anunciando el fin de las clases era molesto; " _molesto_ ", el guardar sus cosas era molesto; " _molesto_ ", los murmullos por los pasillos y la gente pasando era molesto. Yamato soltó un suspiro mientras se hallaba recargado en la pared esperando a que salieran Sora y Taichi de la última clase; no sabía por qué ese día estaba tan molesto.

Tal vez era que había amanecido de mal humor, o tal vez era porque no había almorzado aquel día, tal vez era por los regaños que había recibido en clase al no prestar atención, o tal vez era por el hecho que hoy tendría que pasar la tarde a solas con su madre.

Si, tal vez era eso... No hay que malinterpretarlo; a Yamato no le molestaba eso, bueno, en parte sí y en parte no; no era que su mamá le hubiera hecho algo malo, era simplemente que hacía mucho no hablaba con ella, y menos estaba a solas con ella, por lo que le molestaban aquellos nervios que lo habían estado invadiendo desde el inicio de su día, así como le molestaba no ser el mejor para sacar plática, ya que era muy callado, le molestaba imaginar los momentos incómodos; en definitiva iba a ser una molesta visita; todo por culpa de su tonto hermanito.

Recordaba que la semana pasada Takeru había comenzado a fastidiarlo diciendo que quería intercambiaran de casa por 3 días, que sería divertido, además, que ya merecían pasar tiempo de calidad con su otro padre. Yamato al principio denegó rotundamente, pero al ver la insistencia de su hermano, se preguntó si él era alguien para denegarle un tiempo a solas con su papá, y después de eso acordó con que lo harían. Una vez ambos estuvieron de acuerdo, hablaron con sus padres y ellos aceptaron, si bien un poco desconcertados, pero no dudaron en decir que sí; y fue así como acordaron el viernes saliendo de clases se irían a casa del otro y se la pasarían el fin de semana allí.

El chico se hallaba sumado en sus pensamientos cuando Taichi y Sora salieron de su salón.

\- Oye, das miedo con esa cara... Bueno, más miedo de lo habitual- espetó el moreno burlándose de su amigo sin siquiera saber que le pasaba, a lo que Sora le dio un codazo imaginando que se trataba de algo serio.

\- ¿Todo está bien Yamato?- preguntó la chica acercándose un poco al rostro del rubio, esperando por una respuesta. Yamato al reaccionar y ver a su amiga tan cerca se alejó sonrojándose al extremo.

\- S-si! Emmm... Yo solo estaba pensando

Taichi no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa de burla en su cara y comenzó a reír a carcajadas, mientras que Sora adquirió un ligero rubor y murmuró algo inentendible.

\- Bueno, ¿y qué pensabas?- preguntó el castaño mientras comenzaban a caminar por los pasillos, intentando dejar de lado los nervios/"coqueteo" (como Taichi lo llamaba) de ambos.

\- Nada importante- cortó el rubio perdiendo al final su voz. Sus dos amigos se miraron un poco preocupados cuando llegaron a los casilleros y allí vieron que el chico llevaba una mochila más grande de lo normal

\- ¿Vas a algún lado?- reanudó de nuevo su mejor amigo esperando obtener una mejor respuesta que la anterior.

\- Umhh...- un momento de silencio se produjo hasta que el rubio decidió continuar, ya que sabía no lo dejarían en paz hasta saber todos los detalles- es solo que Takeru insistió en querer pasar el fin de semana con papá, así que yo me quedaré con mamá

Otro silencio se produjo entre ellos. En realidad, Yamato nunca había comentado a sus amigos nada referente a su relación con su madre, así que los chicos no sabían si eso era algo bueno o malo; sin embargo, Sora tomó la mano del chico rubio por impulso y sin siquiera pensarlo le otorgó una de las sonrisas más cálidas que haya expresado antes.

\- Estoy segura que todo saldrá bien... Después de todo es tu madre

Yamato la miró y no pudo evitar sonrojarse; aquella tranquilidad que la chica le brindaba era completamente distinta a la que los demás le podían dar. Si bien ella no era la más popular entre los chicos de su escuela, a Yamato le parecía que era la más interesante de todas, llegando a admitir únicamente a su mejor amigo que se sentía atraído por ella. El chico sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza y tras unos pequeños instantes ambos se soltaron completamente avergonzados. Taichi no pudo evitar reír en su interior; aún recordaba el día que su amigo le había confesado sus sentimientos por Sora.

 _Un día por la mañana los 3 habían pasado un rato juntos; Sora y Taichi se pusieron a platicar sobre futbol y tenis, por lo que Yamato quedó fuera de la plática; ya para cuando Sora los dejó debido a que su madre la ocupaba en casa, Yamato estuvo serio y casi no hablaba. Taichi sospechó en seguida que su amigo estaba molesto, por lo que decidió arreglar las cosas._

 _\- ¿Qué te pasa?_

 _\- ...- el rubio lo miró confundido esperando a que su amigo se explicara; entonces Taichi lo tomo de los hombros quedando frente a frente._

 _\- Si hice algo que te molestara dímelo, no te entiendo cuando te callas las cosas, no soy un adivino- espetó molesto el castaño esperando una respuesta agresiva, pero en cambio sólo recibió un suspiro._

 _Yamato se encontraba arrepentido de haberse comportado tan infantil con su mejor amigo, él ni siquiera sabía que era lo que le pasaba, entonces a modo de disculpa decidió ser honesto._

 _\- Escucha... No quería decirte esto antes porque... No quiero que haya una pelea entre nosotros o que las cosas se arruinen... No quiero perder ninguna amistad- el tono serio del rubio comenzó a preocupar al castaño quien, lo soltó de su agarre y esperó a que éste continuara- pero... a mi... m-me...- un repentino sonrojo apareció en su cara, y fue cuando Taichi sospechó por donde iba todo el asunto, pero decidió quedarse callado esperando a que el rubio superara la vergüenza y lo dijera._

El resto de la conversación ya era de esperarse, un Yamato sonrojado intentando decirlo por más de 15 minutos, un Taichi burlándose y luego asegurándole a su mejor amigo que no tenía por qué ponerse celoso en lo que a él respectaba, y bueno... Desde aquel día la amistad de ellos dos había cambiado bastante, aunque a su vez seguía siendo la misma, sólo que ahora se podía notar más confianza que se tenían anteriormente. Por si fuera poco, el hecho que sus hermanos menores comenzaran a tener citas y a tener un interés romántico entre ellos había afianzado más aquel lazo.

El castaño sonrió y apoyó el comentario de Sora intentando animar un poco más a su amigo, después de todo... No podía ser tan malo que fuera a pasar más tiempo con su madre ¿no?.

Yamato se despidió de los chicos y tomó rumbo a la casa de su madre. Realmente no sabía que esperar, pero lo único que pedía era que no fuera del todo incómodo.

Al llegar al edificio, se encontró con Yolei e Iori, quienes lo saludaron y advirtieron que Takeru se había ido por otro lado, cosa que Yamato restó importancia. Tras una brevísima plática se dirigió rumbo a la casa.

Una vez parado frente la puerta dudó por unos breves instantes en si tocar o dejarlo así; pero tras mucho pensar no le quedó de otra.

"Ding dong"; un sonido que retumbó en los oídos del joven; a pesar de apenas haber tocado sus nervios le dieron una mala jugada haciendo que el tiempo transcurriera el doble de lento. De pronto, cuando pensaba en retirarse se encontró con Natsuko abriendo la puerta. Ambos se miraron en silencio absoluto, cuando su madre salió de la sorpresa le invitó a pasar, a lo que éste respondió debilmente mientras daba un paso hacia el interior.

Bien, esa no era la bienvenida que ninguno de los dos esperaba, pero... ¿qué esperaban realmente? Tanto él como ella se hallaban hechos un manojo de nervios. Si bien antes se habían visto e intercambiado un par de palabras, era distinto, porque no estaban los dos... A solas; no desde hacía mucho tiempo.

\- Ven, toma asiento- lo invitó la mujer mientras servía dos vasos con jugo; al ver a su hijo dejando la mochila al lado volvió a tomar la palabra- y... ¿qué tal la escuela?- la mujer le dio uno de los vasos mientras ella tomaba asiento en el otro sillón para quedar de frente con él.

Okey, si Yamato se había sentido como un extraño hacía unos momentos, ahora sentía que estaba en una entrevista en la que su vida corría peligro.

\- Bien- dijo secamente, igual que siempre hacía, pero eso no parecía molestarle a ella, ya que sabía su hijo mayor no era un hombre de muchas palabras. " _Eso lo sacó de mi_ " pensó un tanto orgullosa, pero después volvió a recordar la situación; no podía dejar que esa incomodidad los invadiera, por lo que quiso continuar la plática.

\- Me sorprendió mucho cuando Takeru me dijo querían intercambiar... Quiero decir, nunca antes lo había visto tan entusiasmado con la idea.

El joven la miró y al ver el intento de su madre por sacar un poco de conversación lo motivó a continuar con la charla.

\- Si, a mi también me extrañó su actitud... Pero supongo es normal...- al ver que su madre puso un semblante de tristeza ante aquellas palabras intentó arreglar lo ya dicho- quiero decir... Yo también... Quiero pasar un poco más de tiempo contigo.

Aquellas palabras salieron de su boca sin permiso; tanto él como ella estaban sorprendidas ante su declaración, pero entonces fue cuando la mujer esbozó una sonrisa.

\- Me parece perfecto- dijo sin poder ocultar aquella felicidad en su tono de voz. Tras decir eso se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina- bien, empezaré a preparar la comida, si quieres puedes ir a dejar tus cosas y cambiarte- el chico miró confundido a su madre, pero sin pensarlo mucho se puso de pie y se dirigía a la habitación de su hermano, hasta que su madre interrumpió- puedes usar la habitación que está frente a la de tu hermano.

Si bien Yamato ya había visitado aquel departamento antes, nunca se había quedado a dormir en él, ya que normalmente era Takeru quien iba a pasar la noche en su casa. El rubio abrió la puerta y se encontró con una habitación, ésta se encontraba con una decoración simple, pero se percató que el color predominante en aquél cuarto era el azul; entonces lo supo: esa era su habitación.

El rubio no tardó en dejarse caer en la cama, pensar que su madre siempre lo había tenido presente le causaba un sentimiento de nostalgia pero a la vez alegría; todo ese tiempo había pensado que él no era importante para ella, o que ella realmente no quería tratar mucho con él, pero ahora que analizaba todo sólo podía recordar que había sacado lo callado de ella, ya que si bien su padre no era tan platicador como Takeru, él solía sacar la mayoría de las conversaciones. Yamato soltó un suspiro y tras cambiar su uniforme salió para encontrarse con su madre en la cocina.

\- ¿Gustas que te ayude?- La mujer lo miró extrañada, y tras recordar la pésima cocina de su ex-marido soltó una pequeña risita.

\- Claro; ayúdame con la pasta por favor.

Hubo un espacio de silencio hasta que Natsuko comenzó con una ligera plática; " _después de todo me ayuda mucho que Takeru hable tanto de Yamato_ " pensó la mujer, ya que sin eso, no tendría una mínima oportunidad de poder conversar siquiera un poco con su hijo, al menos no durante ese primer día.

\- ¿Qué tal te va con tu banda? Takeru me contó que se han separado al menos unas 3 veces- el rubio se atragantó un poco con el agua y no pudo evitar maldecir a su hermano en su mente, no era necesario que le contara cosas tan vergonzosas a su mamá.

\- Va muy bien, al principio teníamos unas cuantas diferencias, pero ya lo hemos arreglado- dijo lo último con orgullo- ¿y a ti qué tal el trabajo?

\- Excelente, hasta ahora todo ha ido muy bien- la rubia hizo una pequeña pausa y luego continuó- demasiado tranquilo

Yamato pudo ver una cara de satisfacción en su madre; si bien sabía que ella había tenido que trabajar horas extras durante algún tiempo, al parecer había logrado cumplir con sus metas.

Y otra vez reinó el silencio. Eso de preguntar y responder era interesante, pero no duraban mucho las conversaciones debido a que ambos carecían de esa cualidad; no eran buenos con las palabras, y lo estaban dejando más que claro. Decidido a ser ahora él en mostrar interés por conversar con su madre decidió sacar a luz un tema de suma importancia para él.

\- Mamá?- miró de reojo a la mujer, y al notar que había captado su atención continuó hablando- verás... Quería... quiero... necesito un consejo por favor- su madre detuvo lo que estaba preparando y lo miró con entretenimiento- Bueno... Lo que pasa es que... hay una chica, que es mi amiga... Pero también es amiga de Tai, bueno, es amiga de los dos... Y Tai ya me dijo que a él no le gusta... Pero tal vez a ella si le gusta él... Y sé que te preguntarás qué tiene eso de malo, pero es que a mi...

\- A ti te gusta- completó la mujer al ver a su hijo estallando de vergüenza- Y esa chica es Sora ¿no?

¡Claro! A Yamato ni siquiera debería sorprenderle que su mamá lo supiera, después de todo, las madres siempre lo saben todo... Bueno, casi todo. El rubio asintió mientras sentía su cara ardía más que el agua hirviendo; su madre soltó una risita y mientras retomaba su labor en la cocina comenzó a hablar.

\- Bueno... Creo que deberías decírselo, probablemente ella se sienta de la misma forma hacia ti.

\- ¿Pero y si no?- preguntó impacientemente el chico, y es que eso era lo que él quería escuchar, ya que siempre había llegado a la pregunta de que pasaría si ella no lo veía más que un amigo, pero nadie era capaz de darle una respuesta, así que tenía la esperanza su mamá si pudiera hacerlo.

-Bueno, al menos le darás hincapié a que piense de ti sobre esa forma... Y antes de que lo pienses siquiera, dudo que se arruine su amistad, ya que si ella no lo logra, te lo dirá y apreciará tanto la amistad que fingirá nada de eso pasó; o en caso de que lo dude, Taichi estará allí para apoyarlos; pero en caso de que diga que si, entonces tu serás capaz de tener a una excelente novia- su madre se quedó en silencio por unos instantes y al ver que no había algún reniego por parte de Matt continuó- además, dudo que le guste Taichi, ya que según lo que me contó Takeru, la última vez fue más que obvio él quiere a Meiko-san.

El rubio se quedó recapacitando las palabras de su madre y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, pero así como llegó desapareció.

\- ¿Y cómo se lo digo?- preguntó como si fuera algo que tuviera que decidir en ese mismo instante ya que si no no tendría la oportunidad nunca jamás. Natsuko lo meditó un poco y luego habló.

\- Bueno... Sólo sé tu y díselo; sería raro que hicieras algo fuera de tu personalidad, así que sólo actúa como siempre y dilo de forma natural...

Yamato la miró confundida, pero decidió no preguntar más; eso era demasiada información para él, así que se decidió por consejo a la vez. Al fin y al cabo contaría con todo el fin de semana para consultarlo. Y estaba seguro que esa conexión no se quedaría sólo con ese fin de semana, sino que era el comienzo apenas.

Ambos prepararon la comida y después de comer comenzaron a sacar temas de poca importancia. Después de eso su madre se excusó yendo a la pequeña oficina que tenían para trabajar un rato, mientras que Yamato se dirigió a su habitación. Nunca había imaginado que pasar la tarde con su madre iba a ser tan ameno, pero ahora que lo había experimentado, esperaba poder hacer eso días más seguidos.

El chico se iba hacia su habitación, cuando la curiosidad lo invadió, así que sin más entró al cuarto de su hermano.

Ver tal lugar no le causaba asombro, ya que con él si convivía lo suficiente como para imaginarse que su habitación fuera así. Un lugar completamente ordenado y limpio; si bien todo parecía perfecto, su escritorio arruinaba aquella armonía en el cuarto, todas las hojas se encontraban apiladas por un lado, mientras que habían algunos libros por el otro lado, y todas las plumas se hallaban dispersas ahí mismo. Al intentar recoger sin desorganizar los escritos de su hermano, Yamato se dio cuenta de 2 cosas: 1) a Takeru también se le daban muy bien los dibujos, encontrando algunos en las hojas en blanco; y 2) al parecer si era cierto que los escritores hacían bolitas de papel cuando su idea se había arruinado sin siquiera llenar un renglón en la hoja. " _Que desperdicio de hoja... Le enseñaré lo que es reciclar_ " pensó molesto Yamato mientras intentaba extenderlas para que fueran útiles.

Mientras seguía recogiendo abrió uno de los cajones para guardar sus plumas, y se sorprendió al encontrar dos marcos allí. La primera era aquella que se habían tomado los niños elegidos durante su primer aventura, una sonrisa se dibujó por su rostro; cuando dirigió su vista a la segunda foto, sintió como algo se rompía dentro de él, era aquella foto que se habían tomado los 4 las vacaciones antes de que sus padres se separaran. Yamato miró la foto cuidadosamente cuando alguien habló detrás de él.

\- Cada que pierde la inspiración abre su cajón para ver aquellas fotos- habla su madre quien se hallaba recargada en el marco de la puerta- me robó esa foto del álbum... Pero nunca me encontré con el valor suficiente como para reclamársela- Yamato la miró sorprendido ante aquellas palabras; sabía que Takeru había sufrido por la separación de ellos, pero pensó que ya lo había superado... " _Que tonto he sido, claro que nunca lo va a superar... Después de todo, él siempre ha tenido la esperanza que nuestra familia vuelva a ser una sola_ ".

\- Tal vez él la necesite más que todos nosotros ¿no?- dijo el chico mientras volvía a guardar los marcos en el cajón para salir del cuarto y quedarse en el pasillo sin darse cuenta del aire de tristeza que le causó a la mujer con aquella frase.

\- Nunca me han reclamado, o preguntado siquiera... Ni él, ni tu- los ojos de su madre mostraban preocupación y tristeza, un momento incómodo se produjo entre ambos; si bien era cierto, no se debía a que Yamato tuviera algo que reclamarles, sino que pensaba las cosas se habían dado por algo y no era necesario pedir explicaciones a sus padres. Admitía que había sido algo duro al principio, pero debía admitir que al menos le habían permitido pasar más tiempo junto con su hermano del que él esperaba, así que no había reclamos por hacer. El joven esbozó una sonrisa y avanzó hacia su habitación, pero al quedar lado a lado, puso una mano sobre el hombro de ella.

\- No hay nada que reclamar mamá... Puede que no sea expresivo como Takeru, pero sabes que te quiero de la misma forma que quiero a mi padre, yo sé que tanto tu como él procuraban por mi; aún recuerdo quien me enseñó a cocinar en vacaciones porque sabía del mal sentido culinario de papá. Y siempre escuché las llamadas que hacías en la madrugada a papá en los días festivos para preguntar si había festejado como era debido.

La mujer se quedó sorprendida ante tales palabras de su hijo, ya que todo este tiempo había pasado por alto lo maduro e inteligente que era; sin embargo, en ese momento agradeció por ello. Si bien algunas lagrimas le pedían salir, ella negó el paso y, omitiendo palabras con el silencio, procedió a hablar cambiando el rumbo de la conversación anterior.

\- ¿Qué te parece si preparamos algunas palomitas y vemos películas?

\- Mientras no sean de terror, me parece una buena idea- Habló Yamato.

Mientras su madre se dirigía a la cocina para prepararlas y él acomodaba almohadas en la sala y escogía las películas, reflexionó un poco y se dio cuenta que tal vez no era tan molesto aquel día... Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, aquél fin de semana _no sería tan molesto._

EL FIN

 **Hola a todos! Bien, esta historia sólo tendr capítulos a lo mucho... Hasta ahora no he hecho una historia larga, pero eso cambiará una vez salga de vacaciones... Pero por ahora soy feliz con historias cortas xD**

 **Tal vez me tarde unos 4 días en actualizar debido a que ahora estoy en finales y la universidad demanda tiempo, y por si fuera poco alguien lastimó su mano derecha y ahora es un tanto difícil escribir... En fin, espero y sea de su agrado.**

 **Lamento si este capítulo tiene muchos diálogos, al inicio no pensaba escribir la mayoría de sus conversaciones, pero me pareció una lástima no detallar bien (l menos al inicio) qué era lo que ellos platicaban xD**

 **Cualquier opinión o crítica, son bienvenidas en los comentarios, también alguna sugerencia para historia n.n**

 **Saludos, Nyx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II: Desastre juntos**

Takeru suspiró pesadamente... En definitiva le quedaba más que claro él no era Yamato, pero el hecho de haber logrado tal desastre sólo se lo recordaba como un dolor en el trasero. Si bien apenas era el segundo día en casa de su padre, ya había logrado que, todo quedara peor que cuando llegó. Se dio cuenta que era cierto lo que había afirmado Yamato alguna vez: " _sin mi esa casa sería una pocilga_ ", y efectivamente, cuando Takeru despertó al día siguiente de su llegada, la casa estaba hecha un desastre, así que como buen hijo intentó ayudar en ésta... Pero había olvidado algo: él no era tan perfecto como todos creían, y lo recordó justo después de haber teñido las camisas blancas de su papá en rosas, después de haber roto la mitad de los trastes que tenían en es pequeña alacena, después de haber intentado limpiar y que la bolsa de basura se rompiera a medio pasillo... En definitiva agradecía no haber empezado por el cuarto de su padre, sino, estaba seguro la habitación del hombre se volvería inhabitable.

Takeru se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano, ya que, a diferencia de su madre que había pensado siempre en su hermano, parecía que él le daba igual a su padre; y es que cuando llegó a la casa, a diferencia de su mamá que había pedido le cambiaran el turno para recibir a Yamato, su padre le había dejado una nota a él en la mesa diciendo que llegaría hasta tarde y que se sintiera como en casa. Y así se la había pasado el rubio, en la habitación de su hermano platicando hasta tarde con Hikari, su quedante (ya que aún no se podía decir eran novios). Cuando al ojiazul le dio hambre, se dirigió a la cocina he intentó prepararse algo... Pero al parecer hasta en eso era distinto a su hermano, ya que, en definitiva su cena no era comestible... No sabía como es que el jabón había terminado en lo que pretendía fuera una sopa comestible, común y corriente. Así es como el joven se fue a la cama hambriento y durmió de esa forma.

Y cuando había iniciado este día, su padre tampoco se encontraba, la casa estaba en peores condiciones y había una nota que decía: " _fui a trabajar, prometo regresar temprano; por cierto, tiré la sopa, apestaba. Mejor manda pedir algo a domicilio y come_ ".

Y es aquí donde regresamos al inicio, cuando Takeru se hallaba en la habitación de Yamato maldiciéndose por no ser capaz de mantener algo limpio y organizado. Se preguntaba que sería de él en un futuro lejano... En definitiva no sería algo bueno. El chico se recostó en la cama de Yamato e intentó tocar un poco la armónica; si bien no era un prodigio como su hermano, al menos él le había enseñado lo básico y por eso era capaz de tocar un poco.

Mientras tocaba comenzó a recordar como es que se le había ocurrido idea tan absurda de cambiar de casas...

 _Hacía dos semanas, Hikari le había insistido en ir a casa de los Yagami, y Takeru se vio obligado a aceptar, viendo obligado a acompañarla el miércoles tras salir de clases._

 _Takeru se hallaba completamente distraído pensando en alguna historia que escribir cuando sonó la campanilla de su escuela anunciando el fin de clases; no fue sino hasta que Daisuke le dio un golpe en la cabeza que el chico reaccionó._

 _\- Auch! ¿Y eso por qué fue?_

 _\- Porque estabas más idiota que de costumbre- dijo el moreno sin darle mucha importancia_

 _Justo antes que el rubio le reclamara llegó Hikari interrumpiendo la conversación_

 _\- Hora de irnos Takeru- dijo con una sonrisa mientras le ayudaba a guardar sus cosas, ya que imaginaba el chico había estado en las nubes, como solía acostumbrar a hacer cuando se le ocurrían nuevas ideas._

 _Daisuke vio la escena mientras fingía molestia, pero honestamente él ya se había hecho a la idea que TK y Kari tenían algo irremplazable. Takeru terminó de guardar las cosas agradeciendo a la chica su ayuda y se puso de pie para irse con ella, no sin antes despedirse de su mejor amigo._

 _Los chicos se fueron a la casa de la castaña tomados de la mano mientras él le contaba sobre su nueva idea y ella le daba sugerencias al respecto; y así, cuando menos cuenta se dieron ya habían llegado al departamento. Al entrar el chico fue bien recibido por la familia Yagami que lo conocías de hacía años (literalmente), y una vez saludó a todos como era debido, tomó asiento en la mesa junto con Hikari._

 _\- Entonces te vas a quedar a comer con nosotros ¿he?- preguntó Taichi mientras salía de su habitación, lugar al que había recurrido para cambiarse- ¿Y Matt?_

 _\- Invité a Takeru porque quería pasar la tarde con él hermano- espetó Kari con completa tranquilidad ante tal declaración, y es que toda la familia de ella lo aceptaban como nuevo novio de la chica, ya que no podían imaginar a alguien mejor que él para ocupar ese lugar; siempre lo habían considerado parte de la familia, a él y a Matt, y si ellos dos seguían por ese camino entonces literalmente serían familia; aún así, Tai pareció molestarse por omitir la invitación de su mejor amigo, pero decidió dejarlo por alto, al fin y al cabo él había invitado a Yamato sin que Takeru asistiera._

 _A la hora de la comida Takeru vivió una escena que creía haber olvidado después de tantos años: el amor y la plática de una familia; una familia completa, no la mitas o tres cuartas partes, sino una familia entera._

 _El chico no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta... Si bien era feliz con su madre, debía admitir que también quería saber que se sentía vivir con su padre; aunque hubiera estado de visita en su casa, sólo se quedaba 1 noche, y debido a que su padre trabajaba hasta tarde casi nunca estaba, y aún cuando se veían, su hermano lo llevaba a su habitación, por lo que realmente no platicaba mucho con Hiroaki._

 _Takeru vio como el matrimonio Yagami era feliz, como platicaban entre ellos y no había silencios incómodos._

 _El chico se dijo para si mismo "estoy seguro que si me quedara con papá no habrían silencios incómodos... ¿Seguro? ¿Y por qué seguro? Si ni siquiera sé si le soy relevante... Claro que le importo, después de todo soy su hijo... ¿verdad?"_

 _Y poco a poco las semillas de la duda surgieron desde lo profundo de su corazón; el joven se vio atormentado por aquellas preguntas que parecían enfocadas a hacerle ver una "realidad" cruel._

 _Para cuando Taichi se dio cuenta que el pequeño rubio se había quedado en silencio fue demasiado tarde; pudo ver en su cara una mirada de desesperación y vacío terrible, como cuando se dio cuenta que Angemon había muerto, como cuando se pierde algo importante. En ese momento el castaño gritó su nombre haciendo que todos guardaran silencio; el rubio lo miró sorprendido y preocupado por aquel grito, como si hubiera hecho algo malo._

 _\- Perdón.. Y-yo... ¿Todo está bien?- preguntó el ex-líder recobrando la compostura, mientras la familia lo miraba con curiosidad; aunque Hikari fue la única que entendió al instante la situación mostrando preocupación en su rostro._

 _\- Claro que si- dijo el chico fingiendo una sonrisa, intentando evitar hablar de eso, intentando evitar el arruinar ese momento en familia, ese que él ya no tendría nunca- sólo estaba repasando algunos pendientes en mi cabeza, eso es todo._

 _Los padres de Hikari y Taichi retomaron la plática como si nada y así continuaron su tarde. Sin embargo, justo antes que Hikari y Takeru salieran de la casa para ir a dar una vuelta, Taichi aprovechó que el rubio era entretenido por su madre para hablar con su hermana a solas._

 _\- Habla con él... Su cara era...- el de ojos castaños bajó poco a poco su cabeza intentando buscar las palabras, pero sólo sintió una mano sobre su hombro._

 _\- No te preocupes, hablaré con él... Haré lo posible por que se sienta mejor- dijo su hermana con seguridad y a la vez dulzura en su voz, ya que le causaba algo de ternura saber que Tai consideraba a su pretendiente como un hermano menor. Ambos asintieron y la chica emprendió camino para salvar al rubio de las garras de su madre y salir a dar un paseo._

 _Si bien había actuado como si nada, una vez tomaron asiento en el pasto del parque que habían visitado, Kari se decidió a tratar el asunto._

 _\- ¿Qué es lo que te ha estado molestando?_

 _\- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó él con la esperanza que la joven no insistiera en el tema... Esperanza que, si bien hacía alusión a él, era algo imposible._

 _\- Desde la comida hay algo que te ha estado molestando... ¿Qué es?- un silencio reinó entre los dos y tras soltar un suspiro continuó- Escucha, sabes que cuentas conmigo, y me gusta saber que es eso que te atormenta, así como cuando tu me molestas todo el día preguntándome porqué tengo una cara rara_

 _El rubio pareció pensar un poco la oferta de la chica de hablar, y tras recapacitarlo cedió._

 _\- No es nada malo... Sólo me preguntaba si algún día podré tener una conversación así con mi padre...- la castaña pareció entender eso de inmediato, y puso una cara de culpabilidad, pero el rubio le regaló una suave sonrisa a modo de tranquilizarla- no te preocupes, es algo que pienso sin necesidad de ver a tu padre- dijo a modo de broma liberando un poco la tensión del ambiente- es sólo que... A pesar de ir de visita... Siento como si no lo conociera, y como si él no me conociera... Y eso me hace dudar de si realmente le importo...- ¡Y ahí estaba! La cara de la que había hablado Taichi._

 _Ella inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre él dándole un abrazo; y sin soltarlo se puso a hablar._

 _\- No digas esas tonterías... Sólo es cuestión de que convivas un poco con él para que puedas apreciar cuanto te quiere_

 _\- ¿Supongo que tienes razón- dijo el chico mientras correspondía el abrazo, y tras soltarse procedió a hablar un poco más tranquilo- Pero, ¿cuándo podría pasar ese tiempo con él? Nunca..._

 _\- ¿Y qué tal si le pides a Yamato pasar un fin de semana a solas con tu papá? No creo que le moleste la idea_

 _\- ¿Y dejar a mamá sola? No creo que eso sea bueno...- los dos quedaron en silencio, la castaña buscando una solución y el rubio pensando en la posibilidad de estar a solas con su padre_

 _\- ¡Ya sé!- exclamó asustando a alguno de los que pasaban por allí- ¿Y si le dices a Matt que cambien de casa por un fin de semana?_

 _El rubio miró un poco sorprendido a la chica; cómo si aquello que dijo fuera imposible, pero mientras más lo pensaba más lo analizaba..._

 _Y fue así como obtuvo la idea. Ahora, convencer a su hermano de hacerlo también fue algo complicado, pero tras unas cuantas insistencias de su parte habían sido más que suficientes; y fue así como terminó en aquél departamento._

Y así, mientras el rubio seguía recordando lo que tuvo que pasar para terminar allí, quedó dormido, cayendo completamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

A eso de las 6 de la tarde su papá regresó a la casa, al entrar vio el lugar como cuando él se queda sólo... Y habría creído que así pasaba, si no fuera porque no había estado el tiempo suficiente en el departamento como para haber causado ese desastre. En definitiva Takeru había sacado algo de él...

El hombre caminó perezosamente por encima del desastre, y sin otra alterativa buscó un número guardado en su agenda: " _limpieza a tu domicilio_ "; decidido marcó el número en su celular y emitió la llamada. Tras pedir que alguien fuera a limpiar allí, se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba Takeru. Su padre realmente no sabía cómo lidiar con Takeru, ya que no quería darle algún mal ejemplo, pero por lo visto, su hijo era así por naturaleza, así al menos ya no le podrían reclamar que se volvió así por su causa.

Hiroaki abrió la puerta y se encontró con el adolescente recostado con los pies colgando de la cama; lo miró un momento con ternura y se decidió por despertarlo. En cuanto Yamato le contó que el menor moría de ganas por verle, su padre cambió de turno con uno de sus compañeros con tal de conseguir unos boletos para el sábado por la noche (ese día) para un partido que tendría el equipo favorito de Takeru de basquetbol.

El hombre movió ligeramente a su hijo apreciándolo; si bien Takeru pasaba algunas noches allí, normalmente Yamato acaparaba su presencia, a lo que el padre de ambos no podía hacer nada, ya que se sentía feliz que ambos tuvieran tan buen lazo a pesar que por su egoísmo y errores los habían separado. No se arrepentía de haberse divorciado, ya que tal vez el vivir en una familia conflictiva sólo les habría causado más problemas a sus hijos, pero si se arrepentía de la poca comunicación que tenía con el chico; sabía que pudo hacer más para intentar acercarse a él, pero Hiroaki no era de los que se acercaban a las personas; ahora que lo pensaba bien, ni siquiera Natsuko era así... " _Tal vez fue una de las cosas que hizo terminara así nuestro matrimonio_ " pensó el hombre... Pero Takeru, ese chico había sacado un carácter demasiado alegre; no decía que ellos no lo fueran, sólo que la mayoría del tiempo se lo reservaban... Es decir, Hiroaki era el más expresivo después de Takeru, y aún así no le llegaba ni a los talones a su hijo.

Le encantaba ver cómo ya había crecido, pero a la vez le había dolido tener que darse cuenta por cada visita que hacía su hijo cada año (literalmente), o bueno, últimamente era más seguido, aún así, le dolía no poder verlo del diario, pero sabía las cosas eran así por algo. El hombre regresó a su meta inicial y tras unos ligeros empujones y al mencionar su nombre unas tres veces, el chico despertó.

\- Papá...- Takeru al reaccionar se sentó de inmediato y lanzó una mirada de preocupación y tristeza a su padre- Lo siento mucho- las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos sin siquiera pedir permiso; Hiroaki se sorprendió al ver al rubio así, pero ni siquiera le dejó preguntarle que pasaba cuando el menor retomó el habla- Y-yo... Intenté ayudarte con la casa... pero todo salió mal... S-solo lo arruiné, tus camisas ahora son rosas, y faltan la mitad de los platos, y la casa apesta a basura porque soy lo suficientemente tonto como para romper la bolsa en el pasillo; además la sopa de ayer probablemente la probaste y no era comestible porque tenía jabón, y tu gato regó la tierra de la maceta en el balcón, y... y... soy un desastre- soltó el joven rápidamente para luego llorar abiertamente, sin reprimir algún sonido proveniente de su boca. Hiroaki no sabía que le sorprendía más; ¿gato? pero si él no tenía gato, la sopa, ahora tenía sentido de porque sabía tan horroroso que escupió enseguida la cucharada que metió a su boca en el recipiente donde se hallaba toda (motivo por el cuál se decidió a tirarla), ¿camisas rosas? bueno, podía comprar nuevas, ¿casa apestosa? pero si siempre que él se hallaba sólo olía así la casa, y por los platos no había problema siempre y cuando quedaran 3 de ellos; si, en definitiva lo que más le sorprendía era ver a su pequeño llorando por cosas así de insignificantes.

\- ¿Y por qué lloras Takeru? Eso no es importa- dijo mientras acariciaba los cabellos del adolescente, en definitiva era un acto que jamás haría con Yamato, ya que ellos se llevaban de una manera distinta, pero con Takeru sentía que era necesario calmarlo de esa forma.

\- P-porque... Probablemente quieras que mi hermano ya regrese a casa y yo me vaya... Porque soy un desastre- dijo el chico intentando controlar su llanto para que éste ya no se escuchara. Hiroaki abrió sus ojos como platos y en seguida alzó la voz.

\- ¡No seas tonto! ¿Tu crees que quiero a tu hermano sólo por eso?- Takeru cayó su llanto sorprendido ante el tono de voz de su padre, y al verlo tan decidido el chico bajó la cabeza y contestó

\- No... pero no tienes ningún motivo para quererme a mi...

Silencio absoluto; algo dentro de Hiroaki se rompió... Si, en definitiva debió ser su corazón, porque le estaba causando un gran dolor. No sabía en todo ese tiempo que su hijo se sentía de aquella forma. Okey, tal vez él no era el más atento, y no le daba alguna atención en especial, pero es que ni siquiera lo hacía con Yamato. " _Atención especial... ¡Claro_!" Un foco dentro del hombre se prendió y sin decir nada salió de la habitación. Takeru no se movió debido a que pensaba su padre llamaría a su madre para pedirle que pasara por él, pero en cambio su padre volvió a entrar al cuarto y sentándose enfrente de él, le mostró 2 boletos.

\- ¿Crees que los habría conseguido trabajando los turnos de mis compañeros sólo porque si?- hizo una pausa observando la cara de sorpresa que el chico ponía- Escucha- comenzó rascando su nuca y evadiendo la mirada para otro lado- Puede que no sea taaan tímido como tu madre o tu hermano, pero me cuesta un poco demostrar cuanto quiero a las personas... Y es por eso que decido demostrarlo con pequeños detalles, creo que ya te has dado cuenta, pero por si no, yo también soy un desastre- miró a su hijo y limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas- Así que ¿qué te parece si somos un desastre juntos?

El rubio abrazó a su padre haciendo los boletos a un lado; se sentía extremadamente contento por aquellas palabras, pero tras pensarlo un poco se separó de él y decidió hablar.

\- No creo que sea buena idea que seamos un desastre juntos, o esta casa se va a derrumbar...- Los dos se miraron y tras unos segundos estallaron en carcajadas, a lo que su padre añadió

\- No te preocupes, ya llamé una compañía para que vengan a limpiar aquí, mientras tanto, tu y yo estaremos ocupados asistiendo a un partido, ¿qué te parece la idea?

El chico sonrió y asintió. Después de todo, tanto él como su padre eran un desastre, pero al menos serían un desastre juntos.

FIN

 **Hola a todos, antes que nada, agradecer a melia por el comentario, así como a theteamrpmgfs y melia por seguir la historia n.n**

 **Espero y les haya gustado el capítulo xD si bien lo hice más corto siento que fue un poquito mejor que el anterior, pero realmente no estoy segura; ¿ustedes que opinan?; ¿qué creen que pasará en el siguiente capítulo? ¿quieren más drama, o más comedia o más momentos familiares?**

 **Bueno, cualquier opinión o crítica, son bien recibid s en los comentarios :D**

 **Hasta la próxima, Nyx.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III: Esto no es como esperaba**

 _Como el ying y el yang; fueron completamente contrarios, tal vez eso fue lo que llamó la atención a uno del otro; ella es tan seria y organizada, la persona más callada dentro de su grupo de estudios; mientras que era era contrario sensualmente, la persona más social que ella podía conocer, no era necesario preguntarle dos veces para que fuera capaz de contarlo todo, además era un desastre en su organización y no tenía un momento en que no dejaba de estar causando algún alboroto._

 _Parecían de mundos distintos, pero algo tenían en común, y es que los dos eran brillantes y ambiciosos._

 _Y aquella ambición fue la que los unió, pero a la vez la que los separó._

 _Sin darse cuenta los dos se encontraban de frente sentados en aquella mesa del restaurante tan lujoso; ambos lucían como en aquella noche donde el matrimonio lo buscaba. Sus miradas se toparon buscando entender lo que estaba sucediendo, y tras conectar sus pensamientos su mente hizo un clic; ¡Claro! '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' Después de todo, ninguno de los dos tenía el tiempo y la fuerza suficiente para intentarlo con esa relación de años._

 _Él tomó la copa de vino y el brindó sin dolor, ella imitó la acción y llevó un poco el sacó los papeles de su bolso._

 _Hiraoki le dio una leída y al ver el acuerdo que ella lo proponía se molestó._

 _\- ¿Qué acaso no quieres hacer tus hijos? - Pronunció en voz baja pero con cierto enojo._

 _Aquella pregunta le dolió en lo más profundo de su corazón. Claro que Natsuki los amaba, más que nada en el mundo, pero sabía que no tenía el tiempo suficiente para ellos y, además, aunque él no fuera consciente, ella aún lo amaba, y detestaba la idea de dejarlo solo, ya que sabía él se derrumbaría._

 _La mirada de la rubia fue suficiente para que regresara a su compostura; siempre fue así, no era necesario que ella hablara para decir sus pensamientos, la simple conexión entre sus ojos bastaba para poder leer a la mujer; era algo que Hiroaki le encantaba, que solo tenía que ver con lo que se podía tener._

 _Sus ojos bajaron hasta las hojas de entre sus manos y regresaron al tema: sus hijos._

 _Hiroaki admitió que estaba feliz de poder tener a ambos; pero debía ser honesto: ¿qué haría Natsuki al llegar a la casa y estar con la soledad ?, probablemente eso solo la orillaría a tomarse más horas de trabajo de las que se realizaba a ese día y desgastaría de esa manera, y él no lo podría permitir , no mientras estuvo en sus manos._

 _El hombre sacó una pluma y rayó los documentos para luego entregárselos a ella._

 _\- Creo que somos estamos parejos- murmuró_

 _Ella abrió los ojos como platos y dejó unas cuantas lágrimas se escaparon por sus comisuras; era doloroso saber que había llegado a eso, a pesar de que el amor no se había extinguido, sabían que la decisión era la mejor para evitar llegar a un extremo, sabían que el divorcio era la salida que les quedaba para no terminar odiándose._

 _Y después de eso, la imagen de sus hijos era separados vino a su mente; a pesar de que Matt se hallaba triste, guardó la calma para que Takeru no llorara, ambos padres se dieron cuenta de ello, y debido a la tristeza en su corazón guardaron las palabras, ya había tenido tiempo de explicar lo sucedido con la calma debida._

Justo en el momento en que la imagen apareció, los adultos se despertaron al mismo tiempo a causa del mismo sueño, pero en lugares distintos.

Hiroaki notó que se había quedado dormido en el sofá, y por la aparición de una cobija cubriéndolo sospecho. Takeru lo había arropado. El hombre sonrió nostálgicamente y suspiró. Takeru era completamente contrario a Matt, así como lo era de Natsuki. Al notar las semejanzas su mente comenzó a divagar el recuerdo de la última escena de sus sueños; Hiroaki siempre había amado que Yamato se pareciera tanto a ella, pero a la vez le preocupaba, que su hijo se guardaba las cosas para evitar a los demás no era algo que le agradara al padre.

Recordó que la otra cámara se podía usar varias veces sobre el tema, pero el chico solo tenía las cosas con una pequeña sonrisa y un " _estoy bien_ ".

No fue sino hasta una noche de lluvia que el pequeño despertó gritando y llorando; Hiroaki corrió hasta su habitación y consoló al pequeño, quien se preocupó entre sí por su madre lo odiaba y por eso no quería estar con él; el padre inmediatamente lo negó, y tras esto lo arrulló; desde ese entonces su misión fue lograr hacer que su rubio lo amaba, y al parecer lo logró; mientras tanto, una pequeña distancia se empezaba a marcar con Takeru, pero no le preocupaba que tanto, porque el menor era parecido a él, Hiroaki sabía que podía hablar con él, podía arreglar las cosas inmediatamente; y lo hizo, mantuvo las conversaciones con el niño siempre que tuvo la oportunidad.

El hombre no se fue a negar, cuando Yamato le dijo el pequeño intercambio que se planeaba se puso feliz hasta los huesos; todo aquello por lo que se tenía preocupado ahora parecía insignificante; ahora había logrado que sus hijos notaron el cariño que les tenía.

Por otro lado, Natsuko despertó en su habitación; recordó la última imagen de su sueño y sonrió con un ligero rastro de nostalgia, sus hijos habían creído tanto desde aquel entonces. Recordaba lo que había sido para ella y mantener el contacto con Yamato; pero no perdía los detalles como si fuera un evento más importante, o mandarle algún mensaje por las mañanas; aunque no era tan frecuente como le gustaría ser. Aún así, estaba agradecida con Hiroaki por apoyarla tanto, que estaba esperando la comprensión y nobleza de Takeru, que no era cuestionable por el cariño que todos en la familia le tenían. .

La mujer se puso de pie y caminó hasta su tocador, miró el espejo por un momento y luego paso su vista a la fotografía hallada en su mueble; tras un momento de meditación soltó un pesado sospechoso imaginando que tan terrible sería el día siguiente; y es que el día siguiente es el domingo, ya no tiene hijos, no tiene que pasar un plan mejor que ir a comer los cuatro como "cierre" de su peculiar intercambio. La rubia se levantó de su cama y sacó de su cajón en el álbum, el cuál fue muy viejo; volvió a tomar asiento y comenzó a mirar las fotografías que este contenía. De pronto, los días de su juventud se vinieron a la memoria como si se tratara de ayer.

 _ **ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA**_

 _ **La rubia de 18 años se encontró estudiando en la biblioteca de su universidad, esperando encontrar algo que le ayudara a escribir que reportara que le fueron encargadas la entregara en los próximos 10 días. Ya llevaba 6 de esos 10 días, y sin embargo, por más que pasaba la búsqueda, era incapaz de encontrar algo.**_

 _ **Cuando la chica comenzó a creer que era algo imposible, la pareciera que el destino la escuchó, y como decir que no perdiera la fe, chocó contra un hombre de cabellos oscuros justo en ese momento. El hombre la miró y tendió la mano pidiendo disculpas.**_

 _ **Para Natsuko había pretendientes de sobra, pero ella jamás se había interesado en ese tipo de situaciones; al menos no hasta que se topó con aquel joven. Aquella mirada tan llena de luz hizo que ella se perdiera por un momento, hasta que la voz del chico la sacó de sus sueños.**_

 _ **\- Oye, ¿estas bien?**_

 _ **\- Ahhh ... las palabras se han escapado de su boca, como si todo el vocabulario adquirido a lo largo de su vida pidiera un receso y desapareciera de allí; con mucha de mis cosas, fue un cambio de tiempo para soltar un suave si. El hombre de cabello oscuro esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y procedió a hablar.**_

 _ **\- Mi nombre es Ishida, Ishida Hiroaki, ¿y tú? - la rubia lo miró desconcertada como si no entendiera las palabras, lo eligió retomar las palabras - ¿cómo llamas? - de pronto todo hizo clic en su cabeza y soltó un suspiro relajándose de nuevo, intentando dejar los nervios detrás de**_

 _ **\- Un gusto Ishida-san, me llamo Takaishi Natsuko**_

 _ **Ambos intercambiaron miradas y en ese momento, ella supo que no quedaría así.**_

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Natsuko soltó un suspiro y salió de su habitación para preparar un café; mientras que servía el agua a su taza, escuchó su hijo tocando esa melodía y una sonrisa brotó de sus labios; había pasado tanto tiempo desde que no lo había escuchado que por un momento había olvidado la pieza; Se preguntó por qué era el padre y el padre, pero al imaginarse vivir ahora con Yamato y sin Takeru era algo que no le gustaba del todo, pero que no lo era, pero cuando pensaba en eso, la idea de un Hiroaki solo le perturbaba con horror; soltó otro gran suspiro y decidió retirarse para no seguir con los pensamientos absurdos; después de todo, el día siguiente sería un tanto pesado.

Se levantó frente al espejo mientras que se terminó la pendiente. En lo largo de su vida nunca se cuestionó el camino de tal manera, tal vez debido a su carrera, o tal vez porque siempre buscaba lucir bien; pero esta vez la situación era distinta, por lo que dudó por un segundo si no había arreglado de más, ya que esa tarde tiene una reunión familiar y está disponible él.

Natsuko se apartó de esos pensamientos y salió de su habitación. Al llegar al pasillo se encontró con la mirada de Yamato, quien, con cierto brillo en los ojos y una dulce sonrisa habló

\- Luces muy bien mamá

La rubia se sorprendió ante cuentos palabras trayendo irremediablemente un recuerdo a su mente

 _ **ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA**_

 _ **Llevaba un tiempo interesada en este niño desde el día en que se toparon en la biblioteca y él le ofreció su ayuda, desde ese entonces entablaron una relación de amistad, sin embargo, no se mostró más tipo de interés de allá, una amistad ; pero justo tarde es su oportunidad para llamar su atención; la rubia de hoy en día para mañana presentable: se maquilló, vistió su conjunto favorito buscando que los accesorios ayudaran a resaltar sus ojos, tomarse un tiempo para acompañar un peinado adecuado, en fin, hacer lo suficiente como para lucir presentable y poder aprovechar la oportunidad . Una vez se puede hacer una marcha atrás para alcanzar el punto de encuentro; mientras que la casa de su casa grabó por qué se le permitió esa oportunidad;**_

 _ **Tomó entusiasmo y salió con una sonrisa en el rostro; sin embargo, parecía que la vida estaba en su contra, que sufrió un millón de infortunios durante el transcurso de la tarde: tomó un taxi para dirigirse a su destino, pero el pecado fue mucho más que avanzado, se vio atrapado en un embotellamiento debido a un accidente automovilístico que fue más adelante del camino, y debido a la hora, la joven decidió caminar el resto del trayecto, pero aquí solo fue el comienzo de su mala suerte: de unos perros los cuales se decidieron a perseguirla durante un buen tramo; y como si fuera fuera de la lluvia hizo su aparición ya para llegar a su destino (la cual, afortunadamente ahuyentó los perros de su persecución). Natsuki miró al cielo maldiciendo su mala suerte y caminó lo poco que le quedaba al entrar al parque temático; llegó hecha un desastre al punto de encuentro hora y media tarde, al saber la hora no fue sorpresa para ella el no ver a alguien allí; no sabía si esto se debía a la lluvia oa la hora, pero a pesar de que se trataba de convencer que realmente no había sido culpable, que no se podía sentir tristemente, que ya se había esmerado para poder asistir.**_

 _ **La oji-azul soltó un suspiro admitiendo su derrota ante el destino, pero justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de la lluvia ya no cubría sus ropas. La chica dirigió lentamente la mirada a un costado suyo y tal fue su sorpresa al verla Hiroaki parado junto a ella con un paraguas en mano y un cigarrillo en su boca; el hombre tomó con su mano disponible el cigarrillo y tras soldar de su boca el humo acumulado al suelo al suelo para apagarlo correctamente. Natsuki dirigió la mirada al suelo de igual forma; no hay duda, el hecho de que se formó en su garganta y apareció el escán en sus ojos, la vergüenza la invasión por completo impidiéndole hacer algo. De pronto el silencio formado entre los dos se vio interrumpido por una voz suave y llena de dulzura.**_

 _ **\- Luces muy bella Natsuki- la chica abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar cuentos palabras, ya que todos sus esfuerzos para arreglarse han arruinado desde hace un buen rato, sin embargo, al voltear un verlo chocó con una mirada brillante y un ligero rubor postrado en sus mejillas. Sus miradas se mantuvieron por unos momentos hasta que ella apartó la suya; el silencio se hizo presente, pero al sentir la mano del chico tomando la suya, ella supo que las palabras sobraban, y con un ligero rubor presentándose en ella también, emprendió camino hacia su casa para refugiarse de la lluvia, siendo acompañada por una mano cálida .**_

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro y soltó un ligero " _gracias_ ".

Dejando su nostalgia de lado tomó su bolso y las llaves del carro para decirle a su hijo que era momento de partir.

El camino de las partes de la familia ya no está lleno de silencio; mientras que Natsuko le daba consejos a Yamato para quedar bien con Sora, Hiroaki le decía a Takeru como pasar el nivel 50 de un videojuego que resultó tener en común; las risas y alegría en lo largo del camino no dejaron de mostrarse al tope; tal vez por este motivo ninguno de los 2 conductores se dio cuenta del destino al que se estaban dirigiendo.

Al llegar al lugar primero, Natsuko se estacionó y antes de quitarse el cinturón tomó la palabra.

\- Yamato? - habló la mujer justo antes de los segundos antes de que el joven abriera la puerta; intrigado por aquél tono de voz Yamato regresó a su posición y dirigió la mirada a su madre esperando una respuesta; la mujer al verlo de reojo apretó con más fuerza el volante y habló- Quiero que sepas que ... Si bien no soy la mejor madre, y nunca te he dicho tan abiertamente, yo ...- Natsuko dirigió la mirada hacia su hijo con una mirada llena de culpa al no ser tan bueno para decir lo que rondaba en su cabeza desde hacía bastante tiempo, sin embargo, al chocar sus miradas el silencio se hizo presente. No fue necesario mencionar una palabra más, ya que ambos entendieron los sentimientos del otro a través de esos ojos que compartían; y es que en aquellos instantes de silencio ambos hallaron la calma y la respuesta que buscaban del otro.

Mientras tanto, una escena similar estaba ocurriendo a bordo de otro vehículo ...

Hiroaki soltó el volante y miró a su hijo; soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos para después tomar la palabra

\- Escucha hijo, sé que no me gusta el padre que me explique, que me haya perdido las cosas, pero en serio me hizo feliz el hecho de haber estado contigo, y como siempre el día, el día que gustes, eres bien recibido en tu segunda casa, aunque no es la más ordenada o limpia, y mi comida no es la mejor, pero soy tu padre y estoy aquí para ti ... Quiero lo tengas bien presente.

El adolescente miró a Hiroaki, escucha las palabras de él que lo llenaron de cierto sentimiento que no conocía: no se le quitó la nostalgia, ni de la tristeza o la felicidad, era algo que no podía sacarse con las palabras, que solo atinó a darle un abrazo a su padre y asentir. Claro; Takeru todo este tiempo sabía que tenía un padre, pero no recordaba realmente lo que era estar con tu padre, y gracias a las palabras para poder distinguir la diferencia; tal vez era debido a la edad que Takeru poseía ahora, pero por qué era un lazo que estaba ansioso por la última semana.

Después de unos momentos de sentimentalismo ambos hombres optaron por bajar del vehículo; al llegar a la entrada del lugar se toparon con Natsuko y Yamato, pero esto no fue lo que les sorprendió, sino que el lugar que sus hijos tenía escogido para comer / cenar.

Natsuko y Hiroaki nunca supieron si incluso la mesa fueron parte del plan de sus hijos o si fueron meramente obra del destino; pero se encontró por tercera vez en ese lugar, ese restaurante tan lujoso que había sido testigo del inicio y el fin de su relación, en la misma mesa que había tenido una vista previa.

Al inicio de la cena costó un poco que la plática saliera natural, pero después de pedir la comida la charla fluyó naturalmente, como si tratara de algo constante; los chicos acaparaban las conversaciones al inicio, pero ya para el final de la comida, eran los que menos hablaban, y llegaban al punto en el cual los padres de ambos, charlaban entre ellos, se salían de la conversación a sus hijos.

De pronto el menor de la familia se detuvo un momento para admirar la escena que estaba viviendo; recordó que todo estaba iniciado al ver esta escena en la casa de los Kamiya, y el hecho de verlo ahora con su propia familia parecía un sueño; Takeru dirigió la vista al suelo al sentir esa comezón tan conocida en las comisuras de sus ojos, que estaba buscando un poco de calma en esas emociones que invadían, esperando no ser notificado por alguien de la familia; pero su hermano mayor no puede dejarse ir por ningún lado, ni siquiera por su parte, lo que sea, al verlo escondiendo su cara se dirigió a él en tono bajo para no llamar la atención de sus padres.

\- ¿Qué pasa TK? - preguntó Yamato un tanto preocupado ante el silencio del menor, preocupación que desapareció con el rostro del chico

\- Nada, es solo que ...- tomó un respiró y dejó que las palabras fluyeran por su boca- es solo que, en definitiva ... Esto no es como esperaba ... al decir esto, dirigió una mirada a su hermano Mayor con una dulce sonrisa dibujada en su rostro es mucho mejor ... sus ojos brillaban juntos con esa sonrisa, y es que nunca había tenido un resultado ... Pero claro, ¿cuándo podría imaginarse volver a pasar un acto en familia tan ameno como ese? ... La esperanza en el chico salió a relucir una vez más; porque, quien sabe, tal vez una plática entre sus padres podría llevar a otro resultado inesperado; uno nunca puede saber lo que pasará en el futuro, pero la esperanza siempre existirá para desear algo mejor, y que esto se puede cumplir; el chiste es no rendirse en ello.

 **ALETA**

 **¡Hola a todos! Lamento haber tardado en actualizar; el estado algo ocupado con los estudios y aquello, además de que no fue la motivación para escribir de ellos 2 tanto, pero bueno, por fin tuve el tiempo y las ideas fueron saliendo de poquito en poquito: D**

 **El capítulo estaba como lleno de memorias del antiguo matrimonio; espero que haya llegado a un lugar donde los sentimientos de los demás, pero honestamente no estoy seguro, me parezca un poquito preocupado o falto de más emoción, lo siento**

 **Bien, creo que fue el último capítulo de esta historia; así que con esto me despido ... Peeero, si veo que les gustaría tener un mejor final o que lo cerrara de otra forma, podría retomar la historia, pero eso depende de sus opiniones nn**

 **Cualquier opinión o crítica no olvidada pasarse por los comentarios y dejarla: D**

 **También quiero agradecer a Sofhi, Annavi21 y melia2 por sus comentarios, así como a Annavi21, ChuFeng, Theteamrpmfgs, Viperland, melia2, xKulamx por seguir la historia; y a Annavi21, ChiFeng, Theteamrpmfgs, Viperland, mconstanzass, melia2 y xKulamx por añadirla a sus historias favoritas :D**

 **Me encantó escribir la historia y ya estoy trabajando en la próxima, así que no olviden pasarse por mi perfil (no se preocupen, ya estoy de vacaciones asi que actualizaré más seguido)**

 **Espero les haya gustado mi punto de vista de cómo son las relaciones entre ellos y sin más, me despido con una enorme sonrisa.**

 **Con muchísimo cariño, Nyx.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 _ **Y recuerden, la vida no es lo que espera, por eso nunca debes perder la esperanza o la esperanza, porque no sabes la sorpresa que está a punto de llegar**_


End file.
